yourownseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
New Mutants
'kNew Mutants '''is the first episode of Season 2 of X-Men: Future Generation. It's also the twenty-first episode, chronologically. Transcript Storm: This is unbelievable. It was more than 30 years ago when the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters first opened, and now, we are reopening it again. Logan: Yeah, it was a long time. Chuck did a good work teaching mutants to control their powers and using them in the right way. Storm: I really miss the professor. Do you think that we can handle this? Logan: What more can stop us from doing what he wants now? There's no threats between mutants and humans anymore. We can teach this kids like how Charles used to teach us. Storm: I agree. But what's wrong if our students are in danger and we can't keep them safe? What's wrong if they are not agree with us? Logan: Ororo, you did a good job as a mother and as a teacher. Just look at Rachel, Olivier or Kymera, now they are all grown up X-Men. We did a good job raising them and teaching them. We have taught 6 of them, why we can't keep going with more of them? Storm: You are right! We have taught 6 X-Men for 10 years, we shouldn't we keep doing it? Beast: Hey guys! Have you seen Rachel? Logan: Rachel? ''(In the roof top of the school) Rachel: (look at the sky) (birds chirp) Rachel: (remembering start (Logan, Beast, Storm and the children heading to the X-Men secret base) 5-years-old Rachel: Mr. Logan, where is this place? Logan: This will be your home and our home from now. Rachel: Will mommy and daddy come back with us? Storm: Rachel, I'm afraid that they won't. Rachel: Why? Beast: Because they have chosen. Rachel: But can they choose again? Logan: No. Rachel: (a tear start to fell from her eyes) Logan: (hug Rachel) Don't worry. You got us. The X-Men protect each other because we are a big family. end Rachel: (close her eyes) Scott: (walk toward Rachel and sit silently by her side) Rachel: I know that they are looking for me. Scott: Well, there's no way that you don't know it. Rachel: What are you doing up here? Scott: Just watching the sky. Rachel: I know that you want to talk with me. Scott: Yeah, right. You already know what I'm going to say. Rachel: Disagree with the idea of reopening the school? Scott: I think it could be a trap. They could threat mutants and obligate them to spy on us. Rachel: Can you stop thinking that we are still a threat? Scott: No. I'm doing the right thing to save the mutantkind. Rachel: Yeah, like attack the humans and believe that everyone gonna kill us? Scott: Listen, Rachel. You have escaped to another continent and join a team of mutants without my authorization. You... Rachel: Don't change the topic Scott! You know that I have to! Beside, have you ever think that I'm 16? Scott: Did you just call me Scott? Rachel: Yes, I did, because sometimes you're just not my father! Beast: (yell) Hey! Can you guys stop what you are doing and go down help us? The school will open in less than 10 minutes more! Rachel: This conversation will continue later, and I hope that you'll change your mind. (fly down) (At the school's gate) Logan: (run to the gate) I'm sorry. Am I late? I was tying the necktie. Storm: And you still have it wrong. Let me fix it. (come closer to Logan and fix the necktie) Beast: Stop! Stop! Our very first student is coming! Storm: (stop fixing the necktie) (the car stop in front the gate)(the car's door open and a woman and a man come out) Beast: Good morning madam. May I help you? Mrs. Kincaid: Oh, hi! I'm Jill Kincaid and this is my husband Mark, we are Cessily's parents. I have a question, does every mutant has to have strange looks? Beast: Uh... Mrs. Kincaid: I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ask that question. I was only curious about it because my daughter... Logan: We just want to see your daughter, that's all. Storm: Logan! Don't say that in front Mr. and Mrs... Mr. Kincaid: Kincaid. Storm: Right! I'm Ororo Munroe, headmistress of the school. (shake hands with Mr. and Mrs. Kincaid) And please forgive Logan, he's like that. Mr. Kincaid: It's ok. We just want to make sure that our daughter will be alright in this school. What is the name, by the way? Beast: The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. We will make sure that Cessily will learn how to control her powers and use it correctly. Mr. Kincaid: Ok, then. I guess, now is time that you meet Cessily. (to Cessily) Cessily! Come out and meet your new teachers! Cessily: (walk out of the car and cover all her body with a big cloak) Storm: It's ok, Cessily. You are among your family. Don't be afraid to show yourself. Mrs. Kincaid: I guess it's better if she shows herself inside, it will be safer. Storm: That's ok. The student usually feel afraid to show who they are. (to Cessily) Cessily, why don't you take you stuffs inside and then, we will give you a tour around the school? Cessily: Ok. (turn back to the car and take her suitcases out)(when she straight her hand to hold a suitcase, her silver-like skin showed) Mr. Kincaid: We will miss you so much Cessily, but for your own good, you will have to stay here. Mrs. Kincaid: We will call you everyday if you need to talk with us. Mr. Kincaid: Take care Cessily! Don't do anything that can hurt you. Mrs. Kincaid: We love you Cess! (hug) Cessily: I love you too! Take care of yourselves too! (Mr. and Mrs. Kincaid get in the car and go) Beast: So, um, Cessily, right? Let me help you take those suitcases inside. Ms. Munroe will take you inside and the girls will take you a tour around the school. (take all her suitcases) Cessily: Thank you! (walk toward the door) Logan: Kinda awkward, right? Storm: Yeah...I'm wondering what powers does Cessily have. (In front the school's door) Beast: Well, this is our school. It isn't very big, it was our secret base, and it was underground, but we rebuilt it. Cessily: The school looks unique. By the way, you are...? Beast: Oh, sorry. I'm Hank McCoy, but I'm also known as Beast. I'm the science teacher here. Cessily: Nice to meet you Mr. McCoy. (shake hands) (another car head to the school) Beast: There's another student coming and I have to receive new students. Just come in and feel like your house. The girls will come and help you (run to the gate) Cessily: (open the door and come in) Hello? I'm Cessily Kincaid, and I'm new here! Is there anybody around here? (In the main hall) Talia: (appears) Cessily: (scream) Talia: Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I scare you? I didn't know you're right here. I was trying to present in another way. Cessily: It's ok, it's ok. Are you a mutant? Talia: (chuckle) If I'm a mutant? Pffft...Of course I'm a mutant! Cessily: I'm sorry. I've never seen another mutant. Talia: Oh, I'm sorry, once again. It's because I've lived among mutants for 10 years, so for me that was a silly question. My name is Talia Wagner. And you? Cessily: I'm Cessily, Cessily Kincaid. Do you, um, do you have any family connection with Nightcrawler? Talia: He's my father. Cessily: Really? I've read about him before. He's so cool! Talia: Yeah...and to be honest, I haven't spend very much time with him. The first time that I officially met him was when we went to UK and visit the Excalibur. Cessily: I feel terrible to heard. And what's Excalibur? Talia: It's like the UK version of the X-Men. I forgot to ask you, what are your powers? I guess you know that mines are teleportation. Cessily: I...I...um. Talia: Come on! Don't be afraid. Since I first saw you, well, your body covered with a giant cloak, I haven't even seen your face. I mean, just look at me and Mr. McCoy, I'm sure that he has seen him before, we have blue fur and we look different from the others, but, we aren't afraid of ourselves. This is who we are. So you better put that cloak off and show me your powers. There's no one here that you have to be afraid of. Cessily: Ok, then. (put her cloak off) Talia: Wow! You are awesome! Your skin is way better than my fuzzy blue fur. Cessily: (now showing her silver mercury-like skin) Really? You think so? Talia: Why not? I gotta call everyone! Rache! Kym! Come here! (Rachel and Kymera walk down the stairs) Kymera: What's happening Tal? Rachel: Oh, yes. New student. Talia: Check Cessily out! She's way cooler than us! Kymera: Goddess! Is your skin is made of mercury? Cessily: Apparently it is some sort of non-toxic mercury. Rachel: Interesting, your mind is somehow blocked from my telepathy. Talia: Cessily, this are my friends, Rachel and Kymera. Rachel has telepathic and telekinetic powers. Kymera can control plants-life and she has a low level of electrokinesis. Rachel: So, Cessily, beside having a mercury-like skin and mental blocks, what other powers do you have? Cessily: I can do this (extent her arm and touch the ceiling) Talia: You're so cool! Welcome to the X-Men Cessily Kincaid! Hope you survive the experience! (shake hands) Cessily: I heard that there's a new student coming! Let's check out! Rachel: Wait! Why can't I sense any of their minds? Are they telepaths too? (the door open) Emma: (accompanied by the Stepford Cuckoos) Good morning, girls! Hope you had a good time here! Rachel: What are you doing here? Emma: Rachel Anne Summers, right? I see that you have grown up. Talia: Um...Who are they? (pointing at the Stepford Cuckoos) Emma: Be careful with what you are thinking Talia. They wouldn't like it. Beast: (enter) Oh, hi! I see that you girls have met Cessily and know that Ms. Frost will come back here as a teacher. Kymera: Say that again! Talia: But, you know that she isn't by our side. She was part of the Hellfire Club! Emma: Oh, poor girl. Doesn't she know that I've changed my mind since you was baby? Rachel: Don't talk to my friends like that! Do you know that I can fly you 2 miles from here? Beast: Rachel! Don't say that! Ms. Frost isn't here to fight! She wants to help us. Cyclops: (walk down the stairs and toward Emma) Emma? Emma: Scott! You are here! I didn't notice that! How long have you been here? Cyclops: About a month...how have you been in the last 10 years? Emma: I can say that I was safe. Cyclops: Good to hear that. Talia: (whispering) I hope that reading their minds isn't what you are doing. Rachel: I can't and I don't want to. For me, Scott isn't my father anymore. Talia: One more thing. Who are they (staring at the Stepford Cuckoos) Rachel: Mini Emma Frosts. They are her clones. Talia: How do you know that? Rachel: They are letting me enter their mind. Aaargh! (Inside the Stepford Cuckoos mind)(it appears like a white and empty room) Celeste: This is Rachel Anne Summers... Phoebe: Also known as Marvel Girl and Phoenix. Mindee: Powers: telepathy and telekinesis. Rachel: Where am I? Stepford Cuckoos: Inside our mind. Rachel: How did you do this? Celeste: Our minds are linked, and our powers are stronger when we are together, physically. Rachel: Is this some sort of private talk? Mindee: If it isn't, why you're in our mind? Phoebe: We want to make a deal Rachel: What deal? Celeste: Don't mess with us... Mindee: And we won't mess with you. Phoebe: Or it will be 3 vs. 1 Stepford Cuckoos: Understand? Rachel: (fall back) Ok, ok. (the "private conversation" ends) Emma: I see you girls have talked. Now let's go! (walk away with the Cuckoos) Rachel: Ouch! (rub her head) That was hurt. Talia: Rachel, you acted as if you saw a real ghost for 1 minute. I mean, you paralyzed! Rachel: Apparently they were burning my brain, so better not mess with them. Cessily: Um...should we wait for others real student and take a tour with them? Kymera: Better stay close...Those triplet staring is really freaking me out! Ouch! (rub her head) Rachel: Told you not to mess with them. (Inside Beast lab) Nathan: I don't think this is a good idea Olivier. You know, sneaking inside Mr. McCoy's lab and make a prank. Olivier: (stand up and point at Nathan) Hey clone boy, if you want to be part of my group, better be quite and tell me if someone's coming. Nathan: Hey! I got a name! And I'm not a clone! Olivier: Yeah, yeah. That's what every clone would say. (sit down and continue with the prank) Nathan: (exhales) So...are you done yet? Olivier: Only 3 minutes passed, and no! Nathan: (gasp) Oh, no! Rachel is coming! Olivier: Then let's go! This girl is like a hound! (Olivier and Nathan hide) Rachel: Don't think that your psi-shield can help you hide from me Nathan! I know that you are here! (levitate Nathan and Olivier) Olivier: Ugh! That Marvel Girl again... Rachel: (leave Nathan in the floor and pull Olivier closer to her) Repeat that again and I'll throw you to the middle of the ocean. Olivier: I know that you won't do it. Rachel: Oh, yeah? Wanna bet? Emma: Well, well. Is that the famous Marvel Girl that I've heard? Rachel: Emma, go away. Don't mess with me and my life. Emma: Mess with you? I'm warning you from doing something foolish. Rachel: (put Olivier down, turn back and look at Emma) Like what? Throw you out of here? Emma: Oh, poor girl. Poor, but poor girl. It wasn't a long time ago when you were the only telepath here. But now, I guess you are only one of the 6 telepaths in this school... Rachel: STOP! Emma: (turn into diamond) What's wrong Marvel Girl? Can't you give me your typical psionic blast? Rachel: Grrrrrr! When I have chances, I will throw you out of here! (At the school's gate) Logan: Frost is back. Something tells me this isn't good. Storm: Relax Logan, we got Rachel. She will tell us if something's wrong. Logan: Yeah, right. But what do you say about the Cuckoos? Storm: I just feel terribly sorry for them, since two of them died. Logan: Well, at least no more quintuplets creepy staring. Storm: (exhales) Here comes another. (car stop in front the gate) Mrs. Herman: Robert, you got to get out of the car! Come on! Robert: I wish that I could. Mrs. Herman: Come on. Try to push yourself out of the car. Robert: I can't! Mrs. Herman: (come closer to Storm) I'm sorry. I'm Robert Herman's mother. Robert is having some trouble coming out of the car. I'll be right back. (come back to the car) Storm: I'm wondering if his powers are sticking to something. Mrs. Herman: (pushing) Get out, Robert! Robert: (finally got out of the car)(show his huge and transparent body made of pink wax) Storm: Goddess! Mrs. Herman: I'm sorry, once again. This is my son Robert, and he's 15. Robert: Hi! (wave) Wolverine: You look like a skeleton surrounded by a pink balloon. Storm: Logan! Stop saying uncomfortable comments! Wolverine: What? That's the truth! Storm: Robert, why don't you come in? Some of our students will show you the school. Robert: (come to the car and take his suitcases off) Mrs. Herman: Please, keep an eye on him. The boy's kinda hyperactive. Storm: Don't worry. Mrs. Herman. We'll make sure that he will be all right. Mrs. Herman: Oh, Robert! I'll miss you so much! Take care! Robert: Bye mom! (hug) Mrs. Robert: (get in the car and go) Robert: (take his suitcases and come in the school) Logan: Anyone else? Storm: How can you teach if there's only 5 new students? Angel: (Sit in a tree) How beauty! Teachers hoping to receive more seedlings! Logan: Warren, what are you doing here? Angel: Just doing an angel's duty! Storm: When the Warren that we knew will come back? This guy only thinks that he's a real angel! Angel: I'm a real angel, my dear lady. Storm: (exhales) Angel: Here comes another seedling to our precious little garden! Logan: Can you close your beak? Angel: Oh, my dear Logan! I'm an angel, not a bird. I've got wings doesn't mean I'm a bird. Angels come from heaven, birds born from those small and white circle things that we call eggs. Notes * When Talia told Cessily "Welcome to the X-Men Cessily Kincaid! Hope you survive the experience!", it makes a reference to the gag used in the comics whenever a new mutant joins the team. * Cessily Kincaid (Mercury) is one of the students of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. The fact that she admires Nightcrawler was taken from the comics. * Emma Frost make her first appearance in the series. In the comics, she returned and became Co-headmistress of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. * The reason why the Stepford Cuckoos only appears as "Three-in-one" and not "Five-in-one" is because like in the comics, two of them died (Sophie and Esme) and three of them come back to the school (Celeste, Irma "Mindee" and Phoebe). * Robert Herman (Glob Herman) appears in the series for the first time. He is a rebellious student and he was part of Omega Gang.